Vela
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: John Allerdyce descubrió que es mutante y piensa que eso es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney etc. Nada es con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Calendario de Adviento" del foro "Groovy Mutations" #GroovyMutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día 7: Vela

Viernes por la noche, las botellas de alcohol de su padrastro yacían regadas en la alfombra, luego de la acostumbrada paliza que John recibió por parte de él y de estar un buen rato encerrado en su habitación salió con precaución de ésta para ir a la cocina en busca de unos fósforos, la luz se había ido y a su lámpara de mano se le estaban agotando las baterías así que para no quedarse en completa oscuridad decidió encender una vela, recordó que su abuela le dijo una vez que cuando se sintiera desesperado encendiera una vela y la contemplara por un rato, que su luz no sólo le brindaría calor, también le brindaría paz para encontrar su camino en la oscuridad y en esos momentos era lo que más buscaba.

Vivir en casa de su padrastro era una verdadera pesadilla, ser maltratado mientras su madre era espectadora de primera fila que no movía ni un músculo por ayudarlo era más doloroso que cualquier golpe que ese bastardo podía propinarle pero que a esas alturas, ya no le interesaba.

Con manos temblorosas la encendió y su cuarto se alumbró en automático, la metió al candelabro que su abuela le regaló y la dejó en el suelo mientras él la admiraba con los ojos llorosos ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué su madre no hacía nada cuando aquel hombre le ponía una mano encima? ¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Decenas de preguntas arremetieron contra su mente haciéndolo estallar en llanto de nuevo, se abrazó a sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en el hueco entre sus brazos, era demasiado dolor para un pequeño de edad y de repente se preguntó por qué le tocó sufrir tanto

–¿Por qué nadie me quiere? – se preguntó sollozando

Levantó el rostro y observó la flama danzar desatendida del mundo que la rodeaba, haciendo lo suyo como si nada más importara y por un momento sintió celos de ella ¿Por qué no podía ser así de indiferente? ¿Por qué no sólo podía ignorar todo lo que pasaba en su alrededor? ¿Por qué?

Siguió viéndola por horas, si estaba por acabarse ponía otra pues tenía un paquete completo bajo su cama, ésa pequeña flama lo había hipnotizado por completo con su bailar desinteresado y de repente algo lo hizo querer tocarla; abrió la puerta del candelabro y con cuidado metió la mano, el calor del fuego la envolvió con suavidad y n salvajemente como muchos lo describen entonces la flama comenzó a moverse inquieta hasta que se pasó a la palma de John, el dio un respingo tirando el artefacto en el acto pero manteniendo el fuego en su palma, expectativo miró lo que estaba sucediendo con él y el fuego, parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo de lo que sus ojos eran testigos ¡Tenía una llama en su mano! Y entonces sintió una calma que jamás había sentido, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malévola, por fin tenía algo con qué defenderse de ese maldito hombre.

Su padrastro estaba ebrio nuevamente, discutía con madre otra vez hasta que él hizo acto de presencia, lo miró despectivo como siempre, como si John fuera menos que una cucaracha y le exigió que le llevara una cerveza, él obedeció, fue a la cocina por una y se la entregó. El hombre se sentó en su sofá para beber su cerveza como solía hacerlo, a la sexta cerveza ya estaba algo mareado y empezaba a insultar a John, su rutina nocturna estaba por empezar sin embargo no sabía que ésa sería la última, siguió gritándole, ofendiéndolo y menospreciándolo hasta que sacó su encendedor y su cigarrillo, chaqueó de él y en cuanto la llama salió John estiró su mano para convocarla ante los ojos atónitos del hombre

–Es hora de acabar con este mundo de injusticias– dijo antes de lanzar la llama hacia él, esta cayó en su camiseta que empezó a consumirse rápidamente, el tipo completamente asustado se tiró al piso para rodar e intentar apagarlo pero lo único que hizo encender el alfombrado, los gritos alertaron a su mamá que al llegar soltó un grito desgarrador por ver a su marido envuelto en llamas

–Trae un balde con agua.

–No, no recibo más órdenes tuyas– dicho esto salió corriendo de la casa

* * *

–Y así descubrí mis poderes– dijo Kitty terminando de contar la historia sobre cómo descubrió sus poderes

–Interesante– dijo Pyro fingiendo haber escuchado y levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación, ahí reflexionó un rato llegando a la conclusión de que descubrir su poder fue, quizás, el mejor día de su vida.


End file.
